An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer integrally includes a scanner unit for scanning image information on a document and an image forming unit for forming the image information scanned by the scanner unit on a recording sheet. The image forming apparatus is commercially available as a copier, a digital multifunction apparatus provided with facsimile/network communication function, and a printer.
The image forming apparatus includes a receiving portion formed between the scanner unit and the image forming unit that is disposed under the scanner unit such that a recording sheet on which image has been formed is to be ejected and stacked on the receiving portion. As the recording sheet is ejected in the image forming apparatus, the installation area of the image forming apparatus can be decreased.
A housing of the image forming unit is coupled to a housing of the scanner unit via a hinge portion such that the scanner unit is configured to open and close with respect to the image forming unit. When the scanner unit is closed, the receiving portion is created in a central portion with respect to a width direction of an ejected recording sheet, and contacts the image forming unit at both ends of the scanner unit with respect to the width direction. When the scanner unit is opened, both ends of the scanner unit are separated from the image forming unit, the receiving portion is opened upward, and a stack of ejected recording sheets can be removed.
The image forming apparatus is provided with a gripping portion for opening and closing the scanner unit at a central portion corresponding to the receiving portion in the sheet width direction. The gripping portion is disposed such that the front end of the gripping portion is aligned with the front ends of both ends of the scanner unit. In the scanner unit, the gripping portion and both ends of the scanner unit smoothly continue without any steps. When the scanner unit is closed, the user may hold either one of the ends of the scanner unit. Even when the user holds the gripping portion at the central portion in the sheet width direction, his/her hand holding the gripping portion may accidentally slide to either one of the ends of the scanner unit. If the scanner unit is closed while the user holds either one of the ends of the scanner unit, his/her hand may be caught between the scanner unit and the image forming unit. The operability related to opening and closing the scanner unit may become impaired.